Solos en la oscuridad
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Nagato a muerto y Konan está sola ahora. Itachi sobrevivió a su pelea con Sasuke, no se sabe como ni porqué está en una cueva, pero ha perdido la vista por completo. Ahora sólo puede confiar en una persona, la que lo encontró, Konan. A la que pedirá ayuda para recuperar su visión y salvar a ¿Sasuke?. Poco a poco irán viendo que sólo se tienen el uno al otro... ItaKonan. ¡Love!


**Solos en la oscuridad**

 **Prólogo**

-Nagato... si haces eso morirás. - Le dije intentando evitar perderle a él también, como a Yahiko. - ¿Qué tiene de especial este niño para que te sacrifiques así?

-Él es la profecia, Konan. Él es el futuro. Ahora entiendo la voluntad y las palabras de Jiraiya.

Puedo sentir el poder de Nagato llegando al su cima y desvaneciendo poco a poco después, hasta llegar a la nada. Como poco a poco él muere y me quedo frente a Naruto observando, intentando comprender por que debo aceptar sus palabras, por qué debo asumir su muerte, por qué debo confiar en este niño con tanta pureza e inocencia.

Pero cierro los ojos, viendo a través de la oscuridad de mis parpados como una fila de imágenes me recuerdan quien soy, por qué estoy aquí, quién estuvo conmigo y a quién debo mi lealtad. Desde ese momento me prometo confiar en Naruto y dejar en sus manos la voluntad de Nagato, la de Yahiko.

Me acerco a este niño, y a través de él y sus palabras anteriorment dichas, sé lo que sabe del dolor, sé que la muerte de Jiraiya, nuestro mentor, ha sido una de sus mayores desgracias en la vida. Entonces le tiendo la mano, creando en ella un ramo de rosas de papel y le sonrío, pese a las ganas de llorar que tiene mi alma y mi corazón.

-Si Nagato confió en ti, que así sea, yo también lo haré.

Me quedo sola pronto, en ese lugar tan oscuro y sombrío, con recueros tormentosos y recuerdos con amor. Envuelvo su cuerpo en papel y me dirijo a una pequeña isla donde creo un santuario para Nagato y Yahiko. Deposito sus cuerpos sobre dos tumbas delicadamente creadas de papel y hago un pequeño altar donde siempe estarán conmigo. Frente a sus cuerpos me pongo a llorar, de rodillas, desconsolada, sola... ahora estoy completamente sola. No me queda nada, nadie por quien luchar o vivir, sólo la voluntad de Nagato de ayudar a Naruto.

Akatsuki ahora es un sitio intermitente, donde apenas hay nada seguro y todos han ido muriendo, quedando apenas unos miembros a los que no tengo valor alguno. Dispuesta a abandonar aquella organización envuelta en una mentira que nos corrompio disfrazada de falsa verdad, me dirijo a las distintas bases donde teníamos asentamientos, para desmantelar lo que hubiera del Kyubi y su jinchuriki, evitando así la posibilidad de que Madara se hiciera con él, o al menos retrasarlo, haciendo a Naruto que gane algo de tiempo en la guerra que se aproxima.

Base tras base, cueva tras cueva, voy destruyendo lo que tantas vidas nos costó reunir y lo que, sin saberlo, tanto nos hizo equivocarnos. En la cueva norte, mientras busco por una de las habitaciones del fondo escucho ruidos, quejidos, y siento la presencia de alguien allí. _"¿Zetsu?"_ me pregunto esperando ver aparecer del suelo a esa planta repugnante. Pero no, no parece ser él, de lo contrario ya habría salido perturbándome con su presencia.

 _"¿Madara?"_ Dudo un momento, pero no ver la máscara asomarse al cabo de unos minutos lo descarta. _"¿Entonces quién puede ser? ¿Quién más vendría aquí así, tan sigiloso?"._

Sigo el rastro del ruido y en silencio me voy acercando, cuando llego al lugar de donde procede me quedo perpleja al encender la luz y ver a Itachi tumbado en el suelo, en muy mal estado y en un estado de shock. _"No puede ser... estabas muerto"._ Me pongo de rodillas, cojo su cabeza y la pongo sobre mis piernas.

\- ¿Itachi? Itachi despierta, reacciona – Le pido moviéndo su cara delicadamente. - Vamos, abre los ojos.

Le arde la cara, sangra por varias partes y cuando abre los ojos puedo notar como el color de estos se ha desteñido.

\- ¿Itachi? - Parece volver en si.

\- Sasuke... - Dicen entre susurros. - ... yo no... no veo

\- ¿Sasuke? - Pregunto confundida, sabiendo que peleó con él y que supuestamente este lo había matado. - Itachi, mirame.

\- ¿Konan? - Empieza a toser agarrándose el pecho con las pocas fuerzas que tiene. - ¿Y Sasuke?

\- No lo sé. - Confieso. - Pensaba que estabas muerto.

-Yo también lo pensaba. - Volvía a toser. - ¿Y mi hermano? Esto no debe ser así, esto no...

Le noto muy nervioso y pese a las heridas tan graves que tiene y el estado en que se encuentra tan débil, intenta ponerse en pie, tambaleándose y agarrando su corazón.

-Itachi, ¿Qué ocurrió en esa pelea?

\- Yo... debería haber muerto allí, no entiendo como estoy vivo, aquí. - Le veo mover la cabeza, desconcertado. - ¿Dónde estoy? No veo.

\- ¿Cómo que no ves?

\- No veo, he perdido la visión.

\- ¿Es por el Sharingan?

\- Quizás.

\- Itachi, ¿qué ocurre?

\- ¿Dónde está Madara?

\- ¿Cómo sabes...? - Pregunté sorprendida, no tenía la menor idea que él supiera que Tobi era Madara.

\- Eso no importa. ¿Dónde está? ¿Y Pain?

\- Él... - Miro al suelo y me trago las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. - él a muerto.

\- ¿Qué? - La sorpresa en su cara es más que evidente. - ¿Cómo...?

\- Él se sacrificó por Konoha, aunque quizás eso es algo que no le perdonarás. Sé lo mucho que renegabas de ella.

Un gran silencio se hace eco en la habitación, y pese a su ceguera sé que me está mirando, desconcertado, como si quisiera decirme algo y no se atreviera.

\- ¿Dónde está Madara?

\- Él... bueno, tras morir tu le he visto muy pocas veces. Tenía asuntos que resolver según él.

Más silencio y esta vez sus puños cerrados casi podían volverse blancos de tanto apretarlos.

-Irá por mi hermano.

\- ¿Qué? - Ahora si que no entiendo nada. - ¿Y qué importa? Así podrás evitar que él vuelva a intentar matarte.

\- No puedo permitir que ponga un dedo encima a Sasuke. - Se intenta levantar pero se cae. - Necesito unos nuevos ojos, algo que me permita enfrentarme a él.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Necesito un favor, Konan... - Me agarra la mano, dándome un vuelco el corazón al ver una reacción tan impropia de él, tan extraña en Itachi Uchiha, algo que nunca jamás hubiera imaginado ver. - Necesito que me consigas unos ojos. Y Madara es la persona que más ojos del Clan Uchiha tiene.

\- Itachi... - No sabía que decir, todo esto me estaba superando y era realmente absurdo y extraño, era un sin sentido. - ¿Qué estás diciendo? Necesitas descansar, creo que estás en shock y ...

\- La noche que maté a mi clan, él estaba conmigo.


End file.
